Ao Tempo
by Brilliant Green
Summary: Remexendo nas cinzas do tempo, encontramos esse estranho cerne talhado por profundos sentimentos. Mello, Near e Matt na época em que estudavam na Fundação Wammy. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**AO TEMPO**

Capítulo I

Sumário: Os sentimentos confusos na época de Wammy's House. Antes de tudo começar.

Casais: Mello/Near, Mello/L, Matt/Mello

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

- - - - - - - - - -

_(Onze anos)_

Near

No outono, após as tarefas aplicadas às crianças serem resolvidas, era raro elas brincarem no pátio lá fora. O outono trazia junto com seus ventos gélidos, a garoa e o alagamento do campo e dos canteiros que ficavam atrás da instituição Wammy.

Dessa forma, era comum nessa época do ano um grupo de jovens entediados fechar-se em alguma sala a fim de discutir as questões das provas feitas durante o dia.

Depois, o assunto e o raciocínio se dissipavam e todos acabavam falando de coisas terrivelmente banais.

Mello sempre parecia o mais aborrecido por ter sua liberdade de ir para o ar livre subitamente vetada pelas chuvas. No entanto, ele não demonstrava desagrado em discutir as questões das tarefas com as outras crianças. Pois, ele sabia que sempre levava a melhor quando comparava suas respostas dos testes com elas.

"A resposta da três foi 535. Não foi 539, Peter!"__ insistia ele em uma discussão acalorada com um dos meninos.

Mello estava sentado no parapeito da janela. Ocasionalmente, movia as pernas em um sinal de agitação. Comia chocolate quebrando os tabletes antes de levá-los à boca e de vez em quando, olhava em minha direção. Sentia seu olhar desvairado e verde em minha nuca como a força de um trator. Fora isso, ele parecia normal.

Eu permanecia na sala de música com todos. Não que tivesse os acompanhado até lá quando se reuniram a fim de afastar o tédio. Simplesmente, a sala de pintura, a sala de recreação e a biblioteca já estavam tomadas pelos menores e seus testes simplificados.

Dessa forma, assim como eu, todos encontraram na sala de música o último refúgio. Enquanto eu construía um prédio com algumas cartas de baralho, todos conversavam. De certo modo, eles procuravam ignorar minha presença na medida em que eu também os mantinha afastados.

"Foi 539, Mello! Você desconsiderou a força de atrito que o A exerce sobre o corpo! Apesar de que em situações ideais, esse valor é desconsiderado!"__ redargüia Peter acompanhado pelo apoio dos outros meninos.

Mello insistia em sua certeza e aquela gritaria toda começava realmente a me aborrecer. Desnecessária, repetitiva e interminável. Deveriam aprender a falar baixo. Isso não exigia genialidade, mas sim educação.

Sentado de costas para eles e sem olhá-los, falei em meu habitual tom.

"Mello está certo. A resposta é 535. Não é relevante a força de atrito naquele tipo de problema..."

Um silêncio pesado instalou-se no ambiente onde o único som que existia era o ruído da chuva e de minhas mãos manuseando os "coringas" entre as cartas.

A questão parecia subitamente encerrada. Peter, sem graça, voltou a se sentar novamente em uma cadeira próxima ao piano. Um outro garoto deu uma risadinha de escárnio enquanto Mello me lançou um olhar mais insistente. Sentia-o claramente sobre mim. Todos pareciam perturbados com minha súbita participação. Mas, eu já havia me fechado novamente em mim mesmo.

Os garotos timidamente voltaram a conversar. Passado algum tempo, o mal-estar anterior havia desaparecido completamente. Falavam agora de assuntos menos acirrados.

"Ei, Mello, você já reparou naquela menina da série avançada que ajuda o professor de Cálculo? Ela é a garota mais linda desse lugar! Eu tô apaixonado por ela!"

"Seu idiota, ela é quase cinco anos mais velha do que você! E ela dorme com o professor de Cálculo!"__ redargüiu Mello.

Peter saltou novamente da cadeira.

"O que está dizendo?"

"Estou dizendo que outro dia quando fui à sala do professor Parker para devolver uns livros, vi os dois fornicando. Você está apaixonado pela vadia particular do nosso professor, Peter. Desiste, cara ou então, arruma uma vadia também pra você..."

Peter se deixou cair na cadeira, perplexo.

"Ela parecia tão boazinha..."

" E é..."__ riu-se Mello com deboche.

Eu permanecia construindo o prédio de cartas, mas meus movimentos haviam se tornado pausados. A conversa de todos chegava como um murmúrio distante e incompreensível. Subitamente, me observei tentando entender o significado daquelas palavras.

"Conta pra gente então tudo o que você, viu!"__ pediu Philip, um garoto sardento que admirava muito Mello.

Mello parecia subitamente empolgado em falar dessas coisas.

"Ela estava sem blusa e ele tava com a cara no meio das pernas dela. Depois, ele subiu em cima dela e foi a vez do velho Parker aproveitar até o último segundo..."

"Você ficou olhando os dois?"

"Por que deveria parar de olhar se eles não sabiam que eu estava lá?"__ redargüiu Mello com simplicidade.

Aqueles olhos verdes estudavam minha reticência nos movimentos, estou certo.

"Não consigo acreditar que nosso professor e ela fazem isso!"__ falou Peter com a voz trêmula.

"Pessoas fazem isso tempo todo, seu idiota! E isso faz bem pro corpo e pra mente, acredite!"

"Fala como se já tivesse feito, Mello!"

Mello pareceu sufocar uma risada de deboche nesse momento. Em seguida, um novo silêncio se instalou. Sentia os olhos de Mello em minha nuca enquanto ele comia os últimos tabletes de chocolate, amassando a embalagem.

Antes que pudessem indagá-lo de algo, uma das moças que cuidava das crianças entrou na sala de música e nos avisou que o jantar estava servido. Rapidamente, os meninos se dissiparam até que Mello e eu fôssemos os únicos remanescentes.

Passou algum momento sem nos falarmos uma única palavra. Eu estava concentrado em terminar minha construção de cartas antes da refeição. Mello deveria ter seus próprios pensamentos.

"Near"__começou ele finalmente__"Você fica brincando com essas coisas o tempo todo...?"

"Meu raciocínio lógico melhora quando exercito minha concentração..."__ respondi sem olhá-lo e sem cessar o que estava fazendo.

"Mas, você não enjoa disso?"__ perguntou ele se aproximando.

"Você enjoa de comer chocolate?"__ respondi atento aos seus passos.

"Nunca..."__ regargüiu Mello com um tom de compreensão__ "Mas se seu raciocínio melhora com esses jogos e essas coisas que você constrói, eu deveria dar cabo deles para você parar de ser a pedra no meu sapato..."

"Por que está me ameaçando?

"Porque eu não gosto quando você interfere na minha conversa com meus colegas para comparar nossas respostas das provas... Não preciso de suas afirmações e de seu ego me interrompendo... "

"Não foi minha intenção. Apenas falei do resultado da questão porque a balbúrdia de vocês estava me incomodando. Na verdade, não tinha intenção nenhuma de participar da conversa de vocês..."

Minha resposta pareceu deixar subitamente Mello aborrecido e sem palavras ao mesmo tempo. Seus passos estavam mais pesados e o silêncio...

Ele arriscou novamente.

"E você ouviu o que eu e os outros garotos estávamos conversando depois disso, Near?"

"Ouvi". __ respondi laconicamente impedindo que as cartas tombassem com a proximidade daquele intruso.

"E isso não o faz querer participar da conversa?"

"Não sei do que estavam falando..."

Mello se deteve parecendo um tanto atordoado.

"O que quer dizer, Near?"

"Estou dizendo que não entendi do que estavam falando..."

Nesse momento, Mello já havia se aproximado o suficiente para se ajoelhar perto de mim no chão. Eu ainda não o encarava. Mas, sentia sua respiração e o cheiro de chocolate que acompanhavam suas palavras.

"Você não entendeu o que eu disse sobre o professor Parker e sobre a assistente dele, Near?"

"Entendi palavras, mas não o que deixou Peter tão arrasado. Não compreendi muito bem o que você ficou olhando os dois fazerem..."

Mello me observava de forma prolongada. Parecia tentar me analisar.

"Eu vejo. Você fica tão fechado no seu mundo com seus jogos, sem falar com as pessoas que... não sente, não entende esse tipo de coisa..."

A voz de Mello parecia mesclada por um tom de variados sentimentos. Havia uma inconfundível pena em sua voz. Mas também, um verdadeiro triunfo. Havia escárnio e curiosidade.

"Você e seus colegas estão sempre falando dessas coisas, Mello. Todos sempre ficam muito tensos e exaltados quando falam disso..."

Mello sorriu baixando a cabeça. Minha visão periférica me permitiu ver seus cabelos loiros cobrindo o rosto.

"E você naturalmente não sente absolutamente nada, já que não entende... É por isso que sempre pára de montar seus brinquedos quando nos ouve falando sobre essas coisas... A curiosidade do frio e calculista estudioso que você é..."

Permaneci em silêncio. Mello se aproximava mais. Sentia sua respiração.

"Não é curioso como nossas respostas nas questões das provas são iguais e ao mesmo tempo, somos tão diferentes, Near...? Temos a mesma inteligência, mas não somos parecidos em nada... Nem mesmo nisso..."

Senti sua mão sobre as minhas. Em meu pulso. Suavemente, ela me forçava a deixar as cartas.

A outra mão de Mello se detinha em meu pescoço. Seus dedos longos subiam por meu queixo. Não entendi seu movimento.

Um arrepio percorria minha espinha enquanto sua respiração inquieta tocava minha nuca.

"Você é patético, Near...O que adianta ser um gênio quando se é um gênio pela metade?"

"O que está fazendo, Mello?"

"Essa sua perfeição me irrita mais do que tudo no mundo. Essa sua superioridade ridícula. Dá vontade de ferrar um pouco com sua mente, sujar um pouco essa sua limpeza toda só para ver se perde a calma ao menos uma vez..."

Seu hálito quente arrepiava minha pele. Agora, ele falava muito próximo do meu ouvido. Sua mão abandonava meu pulso e pousava sobre meus joelhos.

"Você sente tanta raiva assim por nos exames conseguir apenas o segundo lugar, Mello?"

A mão dele que estava em meu pescoço se tornou subitamente mais forte. Senti Mello pressionando minha garganta após ouvir minhas palavras.

Permaneci imóvel até que sua força se mostrasse demasiadamente perigosa. Um gemido audível abandonou minha boca. Na verdade, entreabrira os lábios buscando ar.

Como se percebesse o que estava fazendo, ele afrouxou um pouco a mão, descendo-a para meu ombro. Sentia seus dedos apertando o tecido do meu pijama, antes de voltar novamente ao pescoço com mais suavidade.

"Eu vou te contar um segredo,... Near. Eu odeio ser o número dois. Mas, odeio acima de tudo _você _ser o número um!"

"Então, você me odeia..."

Mello não respondeu à minha conclusão. Ao invés disso, ele sufocou uma risada como já fizera antes.

A mão sobre a perna moveu-se um pouco. Eu estava imóvel novamente. De alguma forma, compreendia agora que os dedos que subiam por meu queixo, estavam preparados para saltarem para minha boca, caso eu gritasse.

"Quer saber sobre o que estávamos falando, seu autista doente? Estávamos falando sobre algo que toda pessoa normal faz ou sente. Algo do qual você está excluído. Algo que sua genialidade não alcança..."

A mão de Mello subiu sobre meu pijama. Senti seu peso sobre meu membro.

"Quer que eu mostre pra você como se faz,... _gênio_?"

As palavras de Mello estavam ensebadas com um sarcasmo que nunca eu vira antes. Ele começava a acariciar meu baixo ventre e repentinamente, me vi envolvido por uma estranha sensação. Uma sensação que já havia sentido outrora de forma muito inferior como uma manifestação natural do meu corpo e a qual não tinha dado atenção.

Mas, era estranho ser tocado ali. Era estranho ter Mello me tocando ali embaixo. Um profundo incômodo interior me alcançou, mas como se ele percebesse isso, ele forçou mais seu movimento. Sua carícia se tornava mais insistente.

Quanto a mim, minhas mãos estavam tremendo por um medo indefinido. As cartas estavam espalhadas sobre o chão. Meu prédio, desmoronado.

Então, a respiração de Mello ressoava mais quente e pesada. Sentia sua boca beijando minha nuca e me surpreendi com seu gesto. Surpreendi-me com a sensação de ser beijado daquela forma e com a sensação de ter os lábios de Mello em minha pele.

Sua mão agora escorregava para dentro do meu pijama e me descobri febril quando ele recomeçou a me acariciar. Seu tato sem o impedimento do tecido me estimulava de uma forma atordoante. Descobri que minha respiração também estava pesada e que eu enrijecia entre seus dedos.

Mello sussurrou em meu ouvido com palavras arrastadas de escárnio e excitação.

"Ora ora, pelo visto está gostando... Você está excitado. Acho que você não é tão anormal quanto eu pensei que fosse, pirralho..."

Mello era hábil. Ele me tocava como se soubesse exatamente em que ponto eu sentia mais prazer. Só muito tempo depois, eu saberia do conhecimento que ele carregava em si.

A respiração de Mello se acelerava e o senti enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço enquanto soltava curtos gemidos.

"Fica bem quietinho, Near... Você também vai gostar. Se tentar gritar, eu vou ser obrigado a quebrar seu pescoço..."

Minha garganta agora estava livre. Sua mão não se encontrava mais nela. Mello também fazia em si mesmo o que fazia em mim.

Seu ar febril ardia em minha nuca. Cada centímetro da minha pele se arrepiava. Sem perceber, eu fincava as unhas no chão.

Estava tonto. Algo em meu cérebro dizia que algo naquilo estava muito errado, mas outra parte, outra parte não conseguia se afastar de Mello.

Sussurrei seu nome pouco consciente de que o fazia. Meus sentidos se tornarem subitamente mais aguçados como nunca haviam sido antes.

Eu podia especificar com clareza a sensação dos dedos de Mello. Seus gemidos baixos. Seu cheiro.

Olhava para aquele movimento sobre meu sexo e sentia em minha boca uma estranha sede. Uma estranha fome. Desejava algo necessário e vital que não sabia o que era. Algo tão indefinido e tão fundamental.

Não podia acreditar que Mello tivesse esse poder sobre mim. Ele havia feito meu cérebro, minha razão adormecerem. Não, não podia afastá-lo.

Então, ele se afastou... Passos no corredor deserto ecoavam displicentes, chegando até nossos ouvidos. Alguém estava vindo.

Mello me soltou, mas antes de fazê-lo, por um segundo apertou novamente meu pescoço murmurando em tom de ameaça:

"Se falar sobre isso pra alguém, Near, eu acabo com você, está entendendo...?"

A porta da sala de música se abriu e uma das funcionárias do orfanato, sorridente, avisou que deveríamos nos apressar antes que o jantar terminasse.

Não era permitido que as crianças pulassem refeições, caso não estivessem doentes ou indispostas. Essa era uma das regras de Roger.

Mello murmurou com maus modos que já estava indo e enquanto saía, batendo a porta atrás de si, ele me lançou um olhar. E eu me virei para fitá-lo. Era a primeira vez que nos olhávamos naquele dia.

Seu rosto estava afogueado e ele parecia aborrecido e receoso ao mesmo tempo.

Eu permaneci no chão um longo tempo antes de me levantar. Meu corpo estava pesado e a dor daquela ruptura me impedia de pensar com clareza. Isso me surpreendeu.

Ainda me sentia febril. Com uma terrível falta. Sentia a ausência de Mello.

Sentia o afastamento de suas mãos. De sua respiração quente.

Muito tempo depois, eu teria a consciência que Mello havia despertado algo terrível, abominável em mim.

Não nos falamos na mesa do jantar e nos dias seguintes, Mello fez de tudo para me evitar. Talvez, estivesse com medo que eu contasse para alguém sobre sua impulsividade, sobre seu abuso. Talvez, estivesse envergonhado. Ou talvez, simplesmente, fosse indiferente ao que havia acontecido.

Isso tudo foi muito antes. Antes de sermos escolhidos como os sucessores de L. Antes de uma barreira mais sólida ser colocada entre nós e muito antes de Mello conseguir me ultrapassar.


	2. Chapter 2

**AO TEMPO**

Capítulo II

Sumário: Os sentimentos confusos na época de Wammy's House. Antes de tudo começar.

Casais: Mello/Near, Mello/L, Matt/Mello

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

- - - - - - - - - -

_(Treze anos)_

Mello

Nos meus sonhos mais desvairados, eu apertava seu pescoço. Apertava a ponto de forçá-lo a olhar para mim. Apertava a ponto de ver a palidez marmórea de seu rosto se tornar sangüínea. Apertava até o momento que ele morresse.

No entanto, nos sonhos ainda mais secretos, ocasionalmente ele vinha com desprezo em suas pupilas. Com o desdém dos melhores. E eu temia que ele enxergasse em mim algo terrível. Temia que ele provasse sua superioridade aniquiladora. E que eu perdesse para ele mais uma vez...

Geralmente, eu tentava fazer algo diante de seus olhos, de sua atenção. Algo corriqueiro como empilhar livros ou elaborado, como calcular termometrias e matrizes. Porém, independente do grau de dificuldade de minha ação, eu acabava fazendo tudo errado. Pateticamente errado. E Near ia embora sem falar uma única palavra...

Sempre entediado. Sempre vitorioso.

Esses sonhos se modificaram um pouco durante os anos. Lembro perfeitamente bem do momento em que os vi se transformarem em algo inesperado e sórdido.

Near, apesar de dois anos mais jovem do que eu, estava na minha série. As tarefas, as aulas e os exercícios de lógica eram exatamente os mesmos. Sempre havia sido assim.

Ele permanecia em sua instransponível barreira. Sempre muito quieto. Sempre muito indiferente. De vez em quando, se desligava das aulas para se concentrar em jogos e cubos de montar que trazia consigo.

Sempre com aqueles pijamas grandes para seu tamanho. Com um dos pés apoiado na cadeira. Fechado em seu mundo e pouco afável com a realidade.

Talvez, desde sempre ele tenha despertado minha curiosidade. Afinal, era com uma crescente raiva que o via assumir um primeiro lugar que eu cobiçava mais do que tudo. Não importava o quanto estudasse ou quão atento eu fosse às aulas. Near sempre levava a melhor...

E isso era como morrer. Porque um segundo lugar não é absolutamente nada. Nada senão a perda de um primeiro. E essa é a verdade primitiva de todas as coisas.

Near não me olhava. Para falar a verdade, Near parecia olhar só para dentro de si mesmo, ainda que soubesse que ele calculava com frieza seu mundo externo com uma precisão cirúrgica. Isso me inquietava.

Éramos dois extremos.

Podia odiá-lo com justificativas boas. Sentia ciúme de suas vitórias. Inconformidade com seu desprezo. Era simples. Near sempre foi muito irritante.

Provavelmente, talvez fosse fácil também desprezá-lo. Seu espaço físico era nulo em relação à sua inteligência. Ser indiferente não causaria transtornos em ambas as partes.

Mas, eu não o odiava ou desprezava.

Costumava olhar sua nuca pálida durante as aulas. Observava seus dedos pequenos enrodilhando-se nas mechas de cabelo.

Near certamente nunca suspeitou quanto tempo eu permanecia o olhando. Eram longos minutos antes de eu me voltar para a resolução das tarefas. Minha curiosidade por ele me tomava. Near era quase ilusório. Quase irreal.

Então, certa vez, ele abriu uma fresta de seu mundo. Este foi o momento em que Near finalmente olhou para mim. O momento em que ele me enxergou.

Foi na época em que comecei a me ausentar da instituição Wammy algumas vezes. Naquele tempo, ainda me preocupava em fazer isso sem ser percebido.

Quando me entediava, eu pulava um dos muros laterais do orfanato e ia para fora. Costumava permanecer no parque para o qual nos levavam nos passeios de domingo.

Lá, eu nunca permanecia entediado.

Na verdade, era um parque como todos os outros com velhotes lendo jornais, mulheres levando os filhos e cachorros para passearem e alguns artistas pintando pássaros e chafarizes. Absolutamente, normal.

O que me atraía era a linha mais erma do parque.

Perto de uma avenida deserta, atrás das árvores onde não deixavam as crianças brincarem e as pessoas de "boa índole" não costumavam ir, se estendia o mundo verdadeiramente real...

Traficantes displicentes permaneciam ali o tempo todo, efusivos ou taciturnos em sua jornada de trabalho. Pessoas se aproximavam deles a cada minuto para comprarem sua felicidade em pó.

Havia também alguns meninos e meninas que se vendiam. Não eram discretos quando sorriam para carros que lhes buzinavam convidativos.

Era comum eles descansarem nos bancos verdes do parque com olhos exaustos quando já haviam ganhado o suficiente. Bebiam a água dos chafarizes e consumiam sua felicidade quando pensavam não serem vistos.

Os responsáveis pelas crianças do orfanato nos instruíam sempre a não lhes darmos atenção. O nível de um parque histórico tão bonito construído para entreter as famílias estava comprometido. Talvez, aquela área precisasse de seguranças para expulsar aquela gente. Bando de juventude vagabunda e viciada, essa dos dias de hoje...

Essa narrativa, ouvi milhares de vezes. E milhares de vezes, me flagrei mais entretido em observar os hábitos dessa vida decadente do que na monotonia das brincadeiras, dos jogos e dos chafarizes.

Era vida jorrando de verdade aqueles seres corrompidos. Mais do que aquelas crianças gênios mórbidas com as quais era obrigado a conviver.

Então, com uma discrição tão minha, comecei a travar algum diálogo com aquelas pessoas. Suas vidas miseráveis me enchiam de interesse. Seu linguajar restrito. Seus corpos doentios.

Quando me entediava no orfanato, fugia para lá. Simples assim. "As pessoas com as quais não deveria falar" eram pessoas de verdade. Passaram a me atrair mais do que qualquer conversa com algum colega da minha idade com o qual deveria falar.

Sabia muito bem que os traficantes vendiam a melhor heroína da região nas partes ermas do parque. Sabia que aqueles adolescentes chupavam respeitáveis senhores na rua ao lado, perto de um estacionamento abandonado.

Gostava de confabular com essa podridão porque acima de tudo, eu via beleza nesse mundo, mesmo que ainda não estivesse inserido nele.

No dia em questão, eu teria aula somente de tarde e me inquietei com a obrigação de permanecer à toa durante a manhã. Não queria ficar próximo das outras crianças.

Fugi então para o parque e passei a manhã comendo chocolate enquanto ouvia a história de uma menina com a qual já falara antes. Ela me contava que estava cansada, mas precisava do dinheiro porque a mãe havia a expulsado de casa. Tinha que ter mantido relações com oito pessoas naquele dia e ainda faltavam três. Ela deveria ter o suficiente para se picar até o fim do dia e também para pagar sua estadia ali para a máfia local.

Pessoas gostam de conversar. Principalmente, as ferradas, claro.

Perdi a hora do regresso para a fundação Wammy. Estava quinze minutos atrasado para a aula, o que me aborreceu.

Pulei o muro lateral do orfanato e tentando não ser notado, escapuli pelos corredores.

Quando entrei na sala de aula, o professor se virou para mim com um ar indagador. Mas, não parecia realmente chateado. Ao invés disso, ele apertou as mãos e me saudou.

"Mello, estávamos todos procurando por você... Onde esteve?"

"Estava no terraço estudando"__ menti enquanto me sentava na única carteira a qual estava vazia. Demorei mais do que uns segundos para perceber que era a carteira ao lado de Near.

O professor prosseguiu. O homem parecia realmente feliz. Percebi nesse momento que todos os outros alunos me olhavam. Todos, com a exceção de Near.

"Bem, então ainda não sabe da novidade. Mello, você está de parabéns!"

Mas que diabo, pensei eu antes que uma súbita felicidade se apoderasse de mim.

Os testes haviam sido na semana anterior. Teria eu conseguido finalmente... Finalmente...?

"Eu consegui o primeiro lugar!?"__ perguntei subitamente não me contendo.

O professou pareceu por um momento muito desconsertado antes de prosseguir. Alguns risinhos nas carteiras de trás chegaram aos meus ouvidos.

"Não, Mello... Não é isso... Na verdade, estou lhe dando os parabéns porque recebemos uma carta da Bélgica. A poesia que você escreveu para o concurso europeu de jovens escritores foi escolhida o melhor trabalho. Todos a adoraram. Querem até mesmo publicá-la em um livro sobre o assunto ao lado de um considerado escritor... Estamos todos muito orgulhosos de você, Mello..."

Eu fitava o professor atentamente. Perguntava a mim mesmo porque uma informação das aulas de escrita e desenvolvimento lingüístico tinha que vir através do professor de lógica. Ele podia ter me poupado do grande constrangimento.

Sim, todos diziam que meus poemas eram brilhantes. Já ouvira isso incontáveis vezes e sabia que possivelmente, venceria o concurso da Europa.

Mas, o que isso me favorecia? Near não participava dessas aulas. Não se interessava. Nunca se inscrevera nelas.

Eu competia sozinho. O que adiantava ser o melhor de algo que era insípido de verdadeira vitória?

Permaneci em silêncio enquanto o professor abria a mala sobre sua mesa. Ele retirou um papel com letras pretas digitadas.

"Estava falando com a turma sobre seu notável trabalho, Mello. Recebi uma cópia de seu poema e estava pensando em lê-lo para os alunos que ainda não tiveram oportunidade de conhecê-lo... Você se importa?"

A aula não era de lógica? Na verdade, eu me importava sim...

Mas, não adiantou. Quando movi meus lábios para protestar, o professor já desatara a ler.

Se eu tivesse um revólver comigo, teria o silenciado naquele minuto. Estava aborrecido de ver as frases que escrevi em sua boca.

Eram meus sentimentos escritos, droga! Como ele me expunha assim para todo mundo!?

_Esse paraíso podre. Esses nomes falsos. Devoro até os ossos. _

Sacudi a cabeça consciente de que já estava ferrado. Ignorei-o enquanto abria a minha mochila com livros. Toda a turma estava em silêncio.

_Porque sinto tanto. Porque sei tanto. Porque sou tanto. _

Distribuía o material sobre minha carteira com um terrível humor. Era pessoal aquilo! Tinha mostrado apenas à professora de literatura que me convencera a participar da droga daquele concurso. Colocara o poema dentro de um envelope quase imediatamente após escrevê-lo e o enviara.

Não precisaria ouvir os juízes lendo o que era meu. No entanto, agora...

_E gosto do som proibido tropeçando entre os lábios partidos. _

A turma, em silêncio. Near erguera há alguns momentos atrás a cabeça do cubo de cores que montava.

_E gosto de lábios costurados entre beijos_

_Melhores beijos os não movidos a amor _

Near moveu sua cabeça para o lado. Ele me olhava.

E eu senti aquele olhar tão escasso, tão inexistente para todos sobre mim. E eu o retribuí.

Nós dois nos encaramos durante um longo minuto. Não havia desprezo em seu olhar, nem arrogância ou desdém. Era um olhar branco como sua pele.

Era um olhar que poderia estar desenhando muitas coisas. Era o olhar de curiosidade.

Minhas palavras chegando através de uma voz rouca vinham de longe. O professor prosseguia, derramando sobre todos, palavras com paixão que eu escrevera há meses atrás. Todas tão íntimas quanto meu próprio nome.

Eu estava preso ao olhar de Near. Mal piscávamos. Aquela emoção, minha poesia havia despertado pela primeira vez seu interesse por um segundo lugar que se arrastava atrás dele.

Justamente, Near que evitava as aulas de literatura e deveria odiar aquela coisa abstrata e incerta que não podia ser medida por números...

Então, ele esboçou um sorriso. Muito discreto. Quase um não sorriso.

Despertei com os aplausos da turma. O professor terminara.

Olhei ao meu redor para ver que todos me observavam com admiração.

Voltei-me para Near. O momento já era passado. Ele voltara a brincar com seu cubo de cores. Sua atenção não estava mais em mim ainda que a sentisse...

Naquela noite então eu voltei para os sonhos com Near que costumava ter. E descobri que neles, agora ele não ia embora quando eu fazia algo errado.

Descobri que quando apertava seu pescoço em meus sonhos, tinha seu corpo sob o meu. E tinha seu olhar sobre mim.

Near sorria...

Seu corpo pequeno e macio contra o meu... Podia até sentir o cheiro de sabonete de sua nuca, o xampu de criança, o cheiro de roupas limpas...

Aceitei que aqueles eram sonhos incoerentes comuns da idade. Já estava acostumado com aquele tráfego de informações sendo invadido por pessoas aleatórias e sem importância.

Procurei ignorar a excitação com a qual acordava quando ainda tinha em minha memória a sensação de tê-lo tão próximo. Procurei tentar não evocar essa imagem quando o encontrava no mundo real no qual Near permanecia com sua barreira instransponível.

Talvez, o amadurecimento do meu corpo que já estava acontecendo há algum tempo tenha agido contra mim. Talvez, as histórias sórdidas do que os adolescentes do parque faziam com seus clientes tenham ficado guardadas para meu próprio uso.

Pouco a pouco, nos sonhos, não me continha em ter Near apenas junto a mim. Experimentei acariciá-lo em minhas viagens e descobri um corpo que era beijável. Que era explorável e que me proporcionava sensações súbitas.

Acordava me tocando algumas vezes e me aliviava atento ao sono dos dois outros garotos com os quais dividia o quarto no orfanato. Em outros sonhos, pormenorizados e intensos acordava já tomado por uma plena satisfação.

E isso me assustava.

O Near do mundo real era dois anos mais jovem do que eu. Ele se isentava da sociabilidade com qualquer pessoa. Mesmo quando travava um diálogo seco, evitava qualquer tipo de contato visual.

Era como se ninguém fosse de fato digno de sua preciosa atenção...

Em relação aos meus sonhos, Near era frustrante... O Near do mundo real não beijava. Não permitia que eu o tocasse como fazia em meus sonhos. Na verdade, ele nem parecia perceber que eu existia.

Insisti em tentar conversar com ele algumas vezes. No entanto, toda a singularidade daquela tarde longínqua em que meu poema fora lido, parecia agora inexistente.

Gradativamente, a raiva que não sentira outrora começava a se tornar um ponto comum para mim. Near me tirava do sério.

Em meus sonhos, de uma forma extenuante e atordoante. Na vida real, com sua apatia doente...

Então, fui procurar no parque o alívio que cabia ao meu corpo.

Estava acostumado a ouvir os adolescentes com os quais conversava me fazerem propostas diretas e insistentes para que eu dormisse com eles sem precisar pagar. Todos ressaltavam que era raro naquela vida esbarrarem com juventude, beleza ou desejo genuíno. De forma que eles desejavam me iniciar por simples prazer.

A princípio, recusei tal proposta. Mas depois, a curiosidade, meu próprio desejo que me torturava naquela época e a certeza de que aquilo era demasiadamente errado me estimularam. Fora isso, havia ainda a vontade de aniquilar a presença de Near de meus sonhos.

Queria que ele se danasse. Queria que morresse com sua indiferença patética.

Desse modo, falei com um dos garotos que me abordavam no parque. Ele devia ter no máximo dezoito anos. Chamava-se Frank e apesar das olheiras de noites mal dormidas e das marcas de agulhas em seus braços, era realmente bonito.

Começamos a nos beijar no parque numa tarde em que escapulira para lá. Depois, ele me levou para o apartamento minúsculo sobre uma lavanderia há três quarteirões dali no qual vivia. O recinto tinha cheiro de alvejante. Isso camuflava a cor ensebada das paredes. A sujeira dos lençóis.

Transamos até de madrugada e pela primeira vez em minhas fugas furtivas, não dei a mínima para o horário de regresso ao orfanato.

Particularmente, já conhecia várias instruções do sexo através das histórias que ouvira. Não era nada difícil a prática.

Percebi então que sentia vontade de fazer aquilo há mais tempo do que pensava. Era inigualável aquela sensação. Era única a força que me tomava. A febre sobre a pele, os beijos, a dor...

Havia um corpo sob o meu que me penetrava. Enquanto eu me movia, sabia que todo aquele prazer dependia apenas de mim. Aquela pessoa era minha. Estava em meu poder. Para o uso que eu quisesse. E isso me excitava...

Houve outros encontros com Frank. Depois, com outros garotos. Freqüentemente, todos me buscavam se desdobrando em elogios. Com sorrisos satisfeitos em seus rostos. Chamando-me de nomes poucos honrosos. Aptos para que eu experimentasse neles minhas neuroses, meus artifícios, minhas obsessões.

Talvez, tudo tenha se tornado um novo e inesgotável vício para mim. Como chocolate.

Ou então, uma fonte de conhecimento. De estudo. Afinal, havia minha perfeita consciência mesmo quando o prazer me extenuava. Em pouco tempo, me tornei muito bom nisso. Gênios aprendem rápido.

Ainda havia a raiva de Near claro. Mas, os sonhos aos poucos foram morrendo.

Quando me reunia com os garotos do orfanato a fim de falarmos dos assuntos da idade, observava Near parar de brincar com seus jogos ridículos para nos ouvir. Falávamos de sexo e Near permanecia com sua indiferença hipócrita. Com sua superioridade hipócrita.

E isso conduziu a coisas. Isso conduziu a coisas muito erradas...

Tudo culminou com uma tarde chuvosa de outono. Com a tarde em que Near e eu permanecemos sozinhos na sala de música. A tarde em que eu senti vontade de cuspir em sua cara todo o desprezo de tempos.

Nessa época, as poucas vezes que nos falávamos já desenhavam rabiscos de um desdém maior. De minha parte, devo dizer. Near permanecia em sua posição habitual. Com seus olhos voltados apenas para si mesmo.

Na nossa conversa, resolvi tentar irritá-lo um pouco. Estava mais saturado do que nunca de suas excelentes notas, de seu mérito, de sua perfeição. E quando soube de seu desconhecimento sobre o que falávamos, seu desconhecimento de sexo, um turbilhão de sentimentos me envolveu. Devia ter imaginado. Isso era tão característico de Near...

Ele nada entendia sobre prazer. Entregara espontaneamente seu ponto fraco para mim.

O Near de meus sonhos não existia. Era uma ilusão criada por mim. Near era uma criança detestável. Com retardamentos sexuais graves, estava afundado em seu mundo virtuoso, frio e lógico.

O meu poema para ele devia ter sido um sopro de vida distante e atraente que não durou mais de um minuto.

Talvez, Near me desprezasse como desprezava a todos os outros. Era um gênio patético que mastigava maquinalmente os farelos de efervescência que chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Como um estudioso.

Obviamente, Near não compartilhava do que eu e os garotos da minha idade sentíamos. Eu poderia ter piedade, mas ele não merecia por sua arrogância.

Podera sentir curiosidade, mas seu mundo já me repelira o suficiente para tentar compreendê-lo.

Então, prevaleceu o desejo de ferrar um pouco com ele. Apenas por tanto tempo de mal-estar. Por anos de um segundo lugar que me amargava mais do que qualquer coisa. Para mostrá-lo que não era tão bom. Nisso, eu sempre seria melhor.

E então, eu toquei Near. Em sala vazia, brinquei um pouco com sua libido atrofiada.

Acariciei-o, sentindo seu tímido desejo ganhar forma. Diverti-me com seu medo do desconhecido, do não planejado. Daquilo que ele não podia antever porque era incalculável. Era não lógico.

Confesso que foi por maldade. Por um sentimento predominantemente vil.

Era a primeira vez que o tocava, mas não apenas daquela forma. Era a primeira vez que encostava nele ou que chegava tão próximo. Podia sentir o incômodo que emanava dele. Não o deixaria me repelir. Apertava seu pescoço.

Talvez, em um determinado momento, cedera um pouco ao meu próprio desejo devido às antigas lembranças de sonho que aquilo trazia. Tinha-o junto a mim. Sentia o perfume limpo de seus cabelos. De suas roupas.

Era tão diferente dos garotos mal cuidados e experientes com os quais estava acostumado a me deitar...

Uma das moças idiotas que cuidava das crianças nos interrompeu e ameacei Near de forma violenta caso contasse aquilo a alguém.

Talvez, se não fosse por seu olhar, eu não teria me sentido pateticamente culpado.

Olhei Near por um momento antes de sair. Sua visão pousava novamente em mim, mas em um cenário completamente diferente. Não havia poesia na sonoplastia de nós mesmos.

Near parecia desamparado e pequeno. Sua idade muito clara. Anos mais jovem do que eu. Uma criança arrogante e de inteligência assombrosa. Mas, ainda assim uma criança...

Aquele olhar me apavorou. Tudo que eu fizera.

Near me apavorava.

Então, lamentei...

Houve arrependimento. Houve minha promessa a mim mesmo de nunca mais fazer algo parecido com aquilo. Houve minha determinação em evitar seu olhar, sua presença para sempre. E houve também justificativas ocasionais bastante inconcebíveis para minha crueldade.

No fim, seria belíssimo eu dizer que Near estava presente demais em mim para que o esquecesse. Sim, seria demasiadamente profundo. Mas, seria uma mentira...

Passei a escapar para o parque, para a minha segunda vida, todos os dias. Escapava também de meu erro.

Envolvi-me demais com limites, com instrumentos, com auto-controle e posições para Near poder durar. Ele era Near e nada mais. Os meus sonhos nada mais eram do que um truque distorcido de minha mente. A imagem deles não existia. Nunca existiria.

Varri Near com o prazer verdadeiro. Varri sua lembrança, seu olhar, seu sorriso enigmático e o peso suave de seu corpo com sensações reais.

Não procurei saber o quanto havia o perturbado com aquela brincadeira idiota. Não quis ver o quanto havia ferrado com seu psicológico já problemático o suficiente.

E por um tempo, sem pensar nele, repelindo-o, tudo se tornou agradavelmente confortável...


	3. Chapter 3

**AO TEMPO**

Capítulo III

Sumário: Os sentimentos confusos na época de Wammy's House. Antes de tudo começar.

Casais: Mello/Near, Mello/L, Matt/Mello

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Onze anos)_

Near_  
_

Depois que Mello me tocou daquela forma, meu mundo, minha visão se tornou mais real, mais palpável.

Mello que escrevia poemas pelos quais todos prendiam a respiração. Que evocava de si mesmo qualquer emoção, refinando-a na perfeição imprecisa das palavras.

Mello que foi capaz de me esmagar sem que percebesse quando teve seu poema lido durante a aula de lógica. Não, nunca poderia dizer todas aquelas coisas como ele o fazia. Assim como não podia deixar de sentir sua arrebatadora paixão esquentando os espaços vazios entre minha corrente sangüínea.

Então, naquela tarde na sala de música ele também me esmagou com seus dedos.

Ele o fez quando estimulou em mim algo que até aquele momento adormecia. Quando seus lábios sussurraram meu nome brincando com meus sentidos. Quando suas mãos passearam ameaçadoras por meu pescoço.

Subitamente, meus olhos se abriram. Mello despertou meu desejo que permanecia até então velado e confuso. Indefinido e sem importância.

Agora, era fácil perceber as conversas proibidas. Os olhares trocados. Os códigos nos assuntos dos garotos mais velhos do orfanato. Tudo girando em torno de algo símile com o que Mello arrancara de mim.

Não foi difícil buscar conhecimento sobre sexualidade. Afinal, qualquer tipo der informação era permitida aos órfãos da instituição Wammy. Uma das metodologias usadas pelo fundador era a total liberdade de acesso à informação e pesquisa. Estávamos sendo preparados para sermos sucessores de L. O mundo nunca poderia ser um mistério para nós.

Encontrei em livros as coisas as quais Mello debochara pelo fato de eu não saber. Encontrei na internet o conhecimento que para mim permanecia nebuloso como ele o é para uma criança que se fecha completamente para o mundo.

Todavia, acima das informações, o mais vivo ainda era o prazer que Mello me proporcionara naquela tarde.

Se permanecesse muito quieto e fechasse os olhos, poderia ainda sentir a dança sinuosa de seus dedos, seu hálito quente e adocicado em minha nuca.

"_Fica bem quietinho, Near... Você também vai gostar... "_

E quanto a Mello...

Ele permanecia distante, incólume... Alheio ao que fizera.

Talvez, tudo não tivesse passado de uma brincadeira desencadeada por seu humor ácido e pela raiva que nutria por mim. Não poderia sabê-lo. Mello não voltou a se aproximar de mim.

E para todos continuávamos sendo apenas os rivais de sempre.

Mas, eu o olhava. Evocava o movimento de seus lábios quando ele beijou meus cabelos e me perguntava intimamente como seria o cheiro dos cabelos de Mello. Como seria a sua textura? Como seria beijá-los?

Existia sexo entre pessoas do mesmo gênero. Entre garotos. Fora o que Mello fizera quando me tocara. Apesar daquilo ser apenas uma pequena parte do que poderíamos realmente fazer juntos.

Mello poderia ter ido muito além...

Poderia ter feito aquilo que meus olhos capturaram em imagens da internet. Posições, expressões de dor, de prazer, secreções... O ato derradeiro que procurava se aproximar mais da sexualidade entre homens e mulheres.

Até onde ele iria se não tivesse sido interrompido?

Fora definitivamente uma forma de abuso o que ele cometera comigo. Mas, poderia eu reclamar...?

Poderia?

Justamente quando Mello fez o favor de tomar minha mão e me sujar um pouco com a febre desvairada de si mesmo?

Se isso fosse abuso, eu recusaria?

No laboratório vazio, eu me inteirava daquelas informações, daqueles atos tão humanos, de erotismo. Assistia vídeos. Sentia um estranho formigamento em minha cabeça. Uma estranha vergonha. Uma profunda curiosidade e algo indefinido quando lembrava de Mello me tocando em uma tarde chuvosa.

Naqueles dias, apenas durante as aulas Mello e eu permanecíamos juntos. Mello costumava desaparecer por horas seguidas. Intimamente, me perguntava onde ele estaria. Depois, comecei a refletir aonde ele iria. Mello de fato deveria abandonar o orfanato.

Chegava atrasado às aulas e quando não estava na biblioteca estudando horas a fio, simplesmente evaporava. Como fumaça...

Depois de algum tempo, todos passaram a reparar nisso. No entanto, parecia demasiadamente irracional ele escapar dessa forma. Até que as fugas de Mello se tornaram descaradas o suficiente e todos não encontravam mais desculpas para sua ausência.

Mello começou a passar algumas noites fora. Roger não dormiu quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez. Também, não dormiu na segunda, nem na terceira vez...

Chamaram a polícia todas as vezes. E quando Mello reaparecia, nem as conversas de Roger, nem os gritos, nem a proibição de que saísse de seu quarto, nem os psicólogos que atendiam às crianças eram capazes de evitar que o ocorrido se repetisse. Tampouco, descobriam para onde ele ia quando fugia.

Mello estava determinado a quebrar regras.

Então certo dia, acompanhei todos até o parque que nos levavam aos domingos. Muitos se mostraram surpresos com minha presença. Raríssimas vezes, saía do orfanato. Aquilo era uma verdadeira exceção. O que Mello estava fazendo comigo?

Suspeitava que de alguma forma, suas fugas estavam conectadas com aquele lugar. E se eu tivesse sorte, ele comprovaria isso.

Detestava a monotonia do parque com seus chafarizes e rachaduras, pessoas forjando paz espiritual ao admirar a natureza reduzida pelas avenidas e artistas de quinta pintando imagens em movimento.

Detestava...

Mello me olhou rapidamente por sobre seu ombro quando me viu empilhando pequenas pedras sobre o mármore envelhecido de um dos chafarizes.

Parecia mais adulto do que realmente era naquele parque. Sua postura mudava. Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos.

Então, quase sem ser notado, escapuliu para uma das avenidas e trocou algumas palavras com pessoas de índole duvidosa. Intimamente.

Sorria atento ao que lhe falavam. Esticava os dedos sinuosos por aqueles braços de saltadas veias enquanto era olhado de forma insistente.

Os olhos de um dos rapazes com quem Mello falava se mantinham fixos nele. Ocasionalmente, eles passeavam por aquele corpo pequeno sem a preocupação de serem percebidos.

Mello tinha o mesmo olhar.

Então, ele desapareceu com esse mesmo rapaz.

Na hora de reunir as crianças, Jane, a moça encarregada de nos conduzir de volta ao orfanato naquele dia, suava frio. Perguntava por Mello a cada pessoa que encontrava. Olhava desconfiada para a parte erma e proibida do parque apertando as mãos até que começou a chorar copiosamente acompanhada pelo choro das crianças menores.

Apenas quando um policial acalmou a todos e pediu que voltássemos ao orfanato, retornamos.

Na instituição Wammy, Roger andava de lá para cá fazendo ligações. Aguardando ligações. Outro policial apareceu no fim da tarde.

"Ele já sumiu outras vezes?"

"Sim... ele é uma criança muito ativa e às vezes se demora um pouco demais nos passeios. Mas... e se dessa vez houver acontecido algo com Mello? Não podemos esperar até o dia de amanhã para saber se ele volta..."

O policial com cara amarrada voltava para seu carro e partia. Subitamente, o desaparecimento de Mello parecia algo demasiadamente rotineiro em seus anos de serviço. Adolescentes sumiam quando estavam entediados ou queriam chamar a atenção. Isso era fato.

Então, no dia seguinte Mello voltou. Com os olhos inchados como se não tivesse dormido. Com os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto. Com as roupas amarrotadas. Nem de longe parecia uma das crianças bem cuidadas do orfanato.

Mello voltava também com pequenas feridas nas mãos. Hematomas em seu pescoço. Um sorriso de escárnio. Parecia profundamente feliz.

Mello passou por mim no corredor quando se dirigia para seu quarto no andar de cima. Ele me observou rapidamente enquanto eu permanecia sentado no chão.

Rapidamente, ele desviou o olhar como se algum pensamento ruim tivesse atravessado sua mente. Ou como se algo que não quisesse ver cruzasse seu campo de visão.

"Estavam todos preocupados com você, Mello. Você está bem?"__ perguntei subitamente sem olhá-lo, conforme enrolava os dedos em uma mecha de meu cabelo.

Mello pareceu profundamente surpreso. Parecia indeciso e atordoado com minhas palavras. Então, finalmente respondeu enquanto passava por mim em direção a escada.

"Não sou mais criança. Não preciso que se preocupem comigo. Eu sei me cuidar sozinho".

Ouvi o ranger dos degraus e o ouvi batendo a porta de seu quarto.

Ele dormiu o resto do dia todo, mas compareceu no dia seguinte a todas as aulas. As crianças o olhavam com um misto de admiração e censura.

Mello era um adulto entre nós. Reduzia-nos com seus atos precoces.

Ninguém podia superá-lo.

Mas, essa não era a pior parte. Apenas quanto _ele_ chegou, houve a pior parte.

Ele...

Para alguns no mundo, Eraldo Coil ou Deneuve. Para a polícia japonesa, viria a ser Ryuuzaki. Para Kira, Hideki Ryuga. Ou simplesmente, L.

No entanto, isso foi antes. Tempos antes dele ingressar tão profundamente no caso Kira e partir para o Japão. Antes de confrontar Kira diretamente. Antes de se aproximar tanto da morte a ponto de encontrá-la...

Então, para o orfanato, ele foi Louis. Simplesmente, Louis.

Para mim e para Mello, ele sempre foi L.

Apenas para nós dois naqueles dias, ele o foi...

_Louis _chegou num dia de sol. Com seu jeito desleixado. Descalço. Com os cabelos despenteados e olheiras profundas.

Rapidamente, foi apresentado a nós sob seu disfarce.

"Crianças, este é Louis. Como vocês, ele foi uma das crianças que participou do nosso programa de ensino. Louis se mostrou muito determinado e muito competente. Por isso, ele foi escalado como secretário direto de Watari e do impressionante L há dois anos atrás..."

Uma onda de vozes excitadas se espalhou pelo salão. Muitas crianças se esticavam para olhar Louis mais de perto.

Louis levava um de seus dedos à boca, subitamente incomodado com a comoção desencadeada pela simples menção do nome L.

"Louis está aqui para acompanhar o nosso processo de ensino e avaliar o desempenho de todos vocês nas tarefas executadas nos próximos meses. Ele fará relatórios que deverão ser enviados diretamente a Watari e L. Por isso, ficará hospedado aqui em um dos quartos vazios. Peço que mantenham suas atividades normais e que sejam gentis com o nosso hóspede. Além disso, solicito que não aborreçam Louis. Ele estará muito ocupado com seu trabalho..."

O rapaz que supostamente se chamava Louis sentou-se para jantar conosco após a apresentação de Roger. Na verdade, ele não falou nenhuma palavra.

Com os pés apoiados na cadeira, ele se serviu da sobremesa, ocasionalmente olhando as crianças sentadas próximas de si. Louis parecia incomodado por estar rodeado por tantas pessoas. Expressava uma natureza antipática conforme degustava os doces que eram colocados diante de si.

Do outro lado de uma das mesas do salão, Mello permanecia muito quieto. Seus olhos desvairados estavam fixos no visitante. Olhava-o como se também o estudasse.

Meu olhar encontrou o de Mello e nos fitamos também por um segundo. A mesma consciência nos atravessara. E somente a nós.

Havia algo de suspeito que se mantinha encoberto pela superfície de uma história consideravelmente plausível.

Mello desviou sua atenção se voltando para o sorvete de chocolate que lhe serviam. Louis agora também fitava Mello.

Nos dias seguintes, o visitante assistiu aulas de diferentes séries. Observou os resultados dos testes nos murais. Pediu a alguns professores que lhes mostrassem algumas provas que ainda não tivessem sido devolvidas aos alunos.

Sempre com seu olhar morto. Como se não estivesse inteiramente lá. Com as mãos nos bolsos. Com o corpo curvado.

Não poderia esquecer de modo algum do dia em que Louis assistiu à aula de Criminologia que teríamos à noite. Muitos alunos se mostraram excitados com sua presença conforme chegavam e ocupavam seus lugares.

O professor exibia em slides cedidos pela polícia um crime que ocorrera apenas dois dias antes. Era o caso de um homem que havia sido assassinado dentro de uma casa nos subúrbios de Londres junto com seus três filhos de dez, oito e um ano.

A sua mulher de 24 anos havia voltado do trabalho e encontrara os corpos de seus familiares mortos, informando imediatamente a polícia.

Suspeitava-se de um atual assassino em particular que era responsável por crimes hediondos e assaltos a mão armada, com um perfil de psicopatia e que ainda não havia sido capturado pela polícia. Seu apelido era James Jenky e ele costumava atacar principalmente mulheres pela faixa dos vinte anos de idade.

Mello não estava presente. Apenas vinte minutos após começar a aula, ele entrou na sala discretamente e escapuliu para um dos lugares vazios. Os olhos do professor se fixaram nele. Louis também o olhava acompanhando sua trajetória pela sala.

"Outra vez atrasado, Mello..."__ censurou-o o professor com uma expressão severa.

"Desculpe, professor. Acabei dormindo e perdi a hora. Mas, não perderia essa aula por nada..."

Mello sempre fora realmente interessado em Criminologia. Era o melhor momento para utilizarmos nosso raciocínio lógico. Ele se debruçava sobre a carteira, fascinado pelas imagens de cadáveres com escoriações no corpo.

Havia resmas de papel dispostas sobre todas as carteiras dos alunos com os depoimentos das testemunhas e algumas análises dos investigadores. Mello começou a folheá-las rapidamente, procurando se inteirar do assunto enquanto simultaneamente prestava atenção em cada palavra do professor.

"Bem, como estava dizendo... A filha de um ano aparentemente foi sufocada com um travesseiro no último andar da casa. Não há vestígios de violência. A vizinhança não ouviu gritos, apesar da porta ter sido arrombada..."

Mello ergueu sua mão no ar com entusiasmo e com os olhos ainda grudados no papel que lia.

"Professor, obviamente aqui já deve ter sido falado da estranheza de nenhum vizinho ter ouvido gritos, sendo o assassino um invasor. Mas, a morte dessa menina por asfixia é a coisa mais inviável em um assalto. Que ladrão perderia tempo sufocando uma criança que nem mesmo possuía capacidade ainda de identificá-lo como culpado e que estava dormindo no último andar da casa? A não ser que fosse um psicopata, cuja intenção primordial não fosse apenas roubar, mas também matar, é verdade. Mas, o psicopata em questão, James Jenky não asfixia crianças pequenas. Inclusive, nunca houve um caso seu que envolvesse crianças. A menina estava dormindo conforme induz a hora, o estado do quarto dela com as cortinas fechadas e o pijama que ela usa no slide. Se ela começasse a chorar, o impulso talvez fosse sufocá-la. Mas, estando armado, o impulso seria atirar... Pelo menos, esse é o perfil de James Jenky..."

"É provável, Mello... É provável... Bem, aqui está a imagem do corpo do pai. Ele foi encontrado na escada com um profundo golpe de picareta em sua cabeça. O instrumento utilizado foi o mesmo que ele utilizara várias vezes há anos atrás. Segundo sua irmã, ele costumava praticar alpinismo antes dos filhos nascerem..."

Algumas crianças fizeram cara de nojo conforme olhavam a cabeça partida do homem com grossos coágulos de sangue se espalhando por seu cabelo. Ergui a mão no ar.

"Professor, mais estranho ainda seria um psicopata acostumado a utilizar sua própria arma e seus próprios instrumentos, usar uma picareta que pertencia à vítima. John Sullivan supostamente foi pego de surpresa enquanto subia a escada. Mas, como ele não teria ouvido o arrombamento da porta se estava na sala jantando?"

"Talvez, o ladrão tenha entrado antes e tenha se escondido sem que todos percebessem..."__ pronunciou-se um garoto moreno que se sentava um pouco mais atrás.

Mello ergueu a mão no ar com uma cara de tédio.

"Isso é uma grande bobagem, professor! Era um domingo. O pai não trabalhava e as crianças não iam para a escola. Ninguém os viu sair durante o dia todo como está escrito aqui nos depoimentos. A fechadura da porta está destruída. Obviamente, um som desses despertaria os sentidos de um pai dedicado como John Sullivan que no dia estava encarregado de cuidar dos três filhos e segundo o depoimento dos parentes, nunca se desligava da casa ou negligenciava seu dever quando era o responsável por ela".

Ergui a mão no ar.

"Professor, conforme o senhor falou no início da aula, os corpos dos meninos de dez e oito anos que também estavam dormindo, apresentavam sinais de asfixia. O mais novo também com um travesseiro e o mais velho, com um saco plástico. Como Mello falou anteriormente, um psicopata como o que suspeitam talvez não fosse tão "piedoso" com crianças tão vulneráveis caso viesse a se deparar com elas... Aliás, estranheza maior é ele atacar um homem sozinho com seus três filhos, sendo que ele preferencialmente assalta moças".

Mello ergueu a mão no ar.

"Asfixia e envenenamento são formas tênues de assassinato. Pode-se dizer realmente que são muito piedosas se comparadas com as opções que as técnicas de assassinato apresentam para James Jenky... Uma das vizinhas que depôs sobre a rotina da família é uma moça de vinte e um anos que mora com o avô doente. Por que o assassino escolheria uma família inteira, sendo que a única mulher adulta da família estava fora...? Por que não a testemunha em questão que se mostrava muito mais acessível?"

"Muito bem, Near, Mello..."__ começou o professor__ "E a que conclusão isso os leva?"

"Que através do perfil que temos traçado do velho James, um psicopata como ele não seria tão bondoso e complacente com a vida humana infantil, asfixiando criança por criança adormecida... E que ele seria idiota de escolher uma casa com um homem forte como John Sullivan para matá-lo com uma picareta e fugir levando uma quantia tão pequena como mostra no depoimento da esposa. Aliás, a casa dessa família pelas imagens é muito mais humilde do que as residências que já foram atacadas pelo psicopata de Londres. "__ murmurou Mello enquanto sorria debruçado sobre sua carteira.

"Apenas alguém que quisesse matar sem causar dor asfixiaria crianças adormecidas... Não foi James Jenky que fez isso. Talvez alguém mais próximo da família fizesse isso..."

"Algum amigo da família ou um vizinho faria isso?"__ perguntou uma menina de cabelos castanhos que se sentava próximo de Mello.

"Muito bem, Violet. Mas como se explicaria a porta arrombada quando um vizinho ou amigo, por mais tarde que fosse, sob algum pretexto, poderia convencer John Sullivan a simplesmente deixá-lo entrar? Não acredito que tenha sido esse o caso. Quem poderia ser o assassino então?"

"A mãe das crianças..."__ falamos finalmente Mello e eu em uníssono.

A turma agora olhava de mim para Mello.

"Bem, garotos, e por que acham que uma mulher como Elizabeth Sullivan mataria de forma tão brutal seu marido e acabaria com a vida dos próprios filhos?__ perguntou o professor se movendo sobre seus calcanhares.

"Usuária de drogas?"__ perguntou Mello com entusiasmo.

"Não, Mello. Segundo os testes, ela não é dependente química e não foi encontrado vestígios de álcool em seus exames..."

"Depressão..."

"Muito bem, Near! Crianças, quero que vejam bem como um simples distúrbio emocional pode destruir pessoas. Elizabeth Sullivan vinha apresentando problemas nesse setor deste o último parto quando apresentara sintomas de profunda depressão. Com os dois filhos, já havia acontecido essa doença em menor escala.

Elizabeth começou a trabalhar fora em um posto noturno por vontade própria a fim de tentar se afastar um tempo de sua própria família. Seu pretexto era ajudar nas despesas e nas grandes dívidas que a família estava atravessando. Lá, seu desempenho, no entanto, também não era dos melhores...

Seu casamento também não estava bem com as exigências do marido que Elizabeth passasse mais tempo em casa e que ela desse atenção aos filhos que mal a viam o dia inteiro.

Durante uma discussão quando Elizabeth voltou para casa, ela foi até o quarto onde o casal guardava ferramentas e aproveitou um momento de distração do marido para matá-lo. Depois, subiu nos quartos das crianças e matou os próprios filhos com toda a "piedade" que ainda podia reunir.

Ela permaneceu um longo tempo refletindo sobre o que faria e reuniu consigo grande parte do dinheiro restante da família e o enterrou no jardim. Depois, destruiu a maçaneta da porta e chamou a polícia. Ela afirmou que se arrependeu muito após ter matado e como uma criança, tentou esconder seu crime. No início, pensou em se suicidar. Mas, não teve coragem.

Como o caso atual do psicopata que roubou e assassinou muitas pessoas em Londres se tornou popular, Elizabeth deixou que as atenções dos assassinatos que cometera fossem ligadas a ele.

Elizabeth confessou seu crime nesta tarde sob pressão da polícia. A babá que cuidava das crianças durante a semana quando o casal estava fora deu um importante testemunho que obviamente não consta nos depoimentos que vocês receberam. Possivelmente, os laudos médicos e a perícia encontrarão evidências das digitais de Elizabeth Sullivan nas vítimas, nos travesseiros, na picareta e no saco plástico. A polícia demorou um pouco mais do que vocês para chegar até as suspeitas e conclusões que alcançaram... "

Mello ergueu a mão no ar.

"Professor, esse é um caso demasiadamente simples. Se a polícia britânica quebrou a cabeça por causa desse crime tão óbvio, a segurança do país chegou ao fundo do poço. E Deus salve a Rainha..."

Uma chuva de risinhos se alastrou pela sala entre os alunos. Até mesmo o professor sorriu.

"É verdade, Mello. Mas, por ele ser extremamente simples, muitas vezes torna-se difícil encontrar peças óbvias. Estou orgulhoso do desempenho de vocês..."

Violet ergueu a mão no ar.

"Professor, nos casos que vimos até hoje e que envolviam pessoas deprimidas, houve sempre suicídios. Nunca assassinatos..."

"Sim, Violet, é verdade. Suicídios são mais comuns nos quadros de depressão, mas não podemos tomar isso como regra. Talvez, Elizabeth Sullivan apresente também um quadro de psicopatia em menor escala. Talvez, não. Talvez, apenas tenha sido mãe muito jovem com apenas catorze anos e quisesse se libertar das responsabilidades de alguma forma. Quem poderá dizer? Os conceitos de lógica que todos vocês aprendem e estudam serão muito úteis durante suas vidas, mas nem sempre poderão se apoiar totalmente neles. Justamente porque a natureza humana é imprevisível em alguns casos..."

"Certo, certo... Professor, houve alguma novidade no caso de James Jenky? Agora que já nos aqueceu, podemos ir realmente ao que interessa?"__ perguntou Mello com uma expressão ansiosa.

Durante todo o momento, Louis permaneceu em uma das últimas carteiras. Obviamente, ele nos observava. Mello estava eufórico. Não pela presença de seu avaliador na sala. Mas, aquela matéria em si sempre o animava.

Quando a aula terminou, Mello permaneceu alguns minutos a mais conversando com o professor. Ele estava num bom dia e sorriu quando correndo, quase esbarrou com o visitante.

"Ops, desculpe".__ murmurou ele sorrindo para Louis, colocando-se a arrumar sua mochila.

Louis, por sua vez, se pôs a conversar com o professor.

"Bem, acho que a aula de Criminologia está dentro do esperado, mas por que no caso de psicopatia de James Jenky omite das crianças os abusos e torturas sexuais sofridos pelas vítimas? Isso poderá atrapalhá-los quando tentarem traçar um perfil do assassino".

O professor pareceu ligeiramente atordoado.

"Bem... achamos que são muito jovens para lidarem com assuntos de caráter sexual. Muitos aqui mal completaram onze anos. São crianças..."

"Entendo, são adultos para lidarem com a morte em seu estado mais mórbido, mas imaturos para lidarem com a sexualidade. É uma das coisas mais hipócritas que já ouvi..."__ redargüiu Louis pensativo levando um de seus dedos à boca.

O professor pareceu sem resposta. Mello que assim como eu ouvia a conversa, se demorando um pouco ao guardar o material escolar dentro da mochila, sufocou uma risada. Não pude evitar olhá-lo. Mello ficava particularmente bonito quando sorria.

"Do que está rindo, Mello?"__ perguntou o professor fuzilando-o com o olhar.

"Nada, não... É que me lembrei de uma piada engraçada."

Os olhos fundos de Louis se fixaram em Mello também.

"Não vou impor uma nova metodologia para sua aula, professor. Mas, peço que avalie minha posição e reconsidere. Crimes com envolvimento sexual são comuns nas investigações de L. Não vejo necessidade de colocar uma venda nos olhos dessas crianças que estão sendo preparadas para sucedê-lo."

Abandonando a sala, no corredor que levava aos dormitórios, Louis e Mello caminhavam lado a lado silenciosos. Um pouco mais atrás, estava eu.

"Belas deduções, Mello, levando-se em conta que foi o último a chegar à aula..."__ falou Louis com as mãos nos bolsos, como se falasse mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer pessoa.

"'A natureza humana é imprevisível em alguns casos...'"__ redargüiu Mello com um sorrisinho debochado conforme olhava Louis de cima a baixo.

"Pelo visto, aprendeu bem a lição de hoje..."

"É, eu aprendo rápido..."

"E o que mais você faz além de decifrar crimes e suspirar sobre cadáveres?"

Mello riu como se a pergunta de Louis fosse uma verdadeira piada.

"Por que deveria dizê-lo? Você não é o representante de L? Me avalie então..."

Os olhos de Louis pousaram em Mello com mais profundidade.

"Tem razão. Você faz parte do meu trabalho... A propósito, essas marcas vermelhas no seu pescoço você conseguiu dormindo e perdendo a hora da aula ou tem a ver com algo que ainda não avaliei? "

Mello instintivamente levou as mãos ao seu pescoço cobrindo as marcas vermelhas que eu já notara durante a aula.

Percebendo que eu caminhava atrás dele, Mello se silenciou e não disse mais nada. Subitamente, parecia muito contrariado.

Nos dias seguintes, Louis não voltou a se aproximar e era visto sempre em silêncio com seus pensamentos. Uma vez, eu o vi parado diante do quadro das colocações dos alunos nos exames. Estava com um dos dedos na boca e havia um sutil sorriso em seu rosto.

Mello, por sua vez, parecia pouco intimidado pela visita do "secretário de L" e não hesitou em fazer mais uma das suas. Sua audácia não tinha limites e fez com que ele sumisse por um final de semana inteiro.

Sob o olhar incisivo de Louis, Roger se viu então obrigado a responder algumas perguntas.

"Não é a primeira vez que ele desaparece então?"

"Não. Ele já fez isso outras vezes. Mello é um dos adolescentes mais difíceis de lidar. Só faz o que quer. Não respeita as regras. Quanto mais tentamos convencê-lo de que está errado, mais ele parece satisfeito em fazer o que está fazendo..."

"E o que ele está fazendo?"__ perguntou Louis sentado com os dois pés em sua cadeira enquanto deslizava a língua pelo doce que estava comendo.

Roger pigarreou.

"Bem... Não sabemos ao certo... Quero dizer... A única coisa que os psicólogos que cuidam dele puderam contar foi que talvez ele esteja andando com algumas más companhias..."

"Entendo. Na idade dele, isso é bastante comum. Não posso censurá-lo. Mas, visto que ele é responsabilidade da instituição Wammy, não podemos permitir que ande por aí fazendo o que bem entende. Se Mello quiser chamar a atenção, precisará arrumar outra maneira de fazer isso. Tem certeza que ele voltará, Roger?"

"Bem, todas as vezes, ele voltou... Sempre volta à tarde."

"Pois então, mande que ele vá falar comigo quando voltar. Quero conversar com ele a sós."

Como previsto, Mello voltou. Com olheiras. Machucados. Hematomas. Manchas...

Parecia mais maltratado do que nunca. Os cabelos presos atrás da nuca se soltavam, caindo por seu rosto afogueado. Mello foi falar com Louis em seu quarto.

Subiu as escadas pateando com força cada degrau e sob o olhar dos colegas, entrou na sala de Louis sem bater. Depois, fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo e por um longo tempo, nada se ouviu.

Até que os gritos finalmente chegaram nítidos e desvairados aos ouvidos de todos.

"Eu faço o que quiser! Vocês já têm a minha inteligência, não é mesmo? Já têm minhas boas notas! O que mais desejam? Eu entro e saio a hora que bem entender! Vocês não são meus pais! Da minha vida, cuido eu!"

Não era possível ouvir as respostas de Louis que naturalmente, falava em um tom de voz normal. Mello por outro lado parecia colérico ao rebater com fúria tudo que lhe era dito.

"Se vocês acham que podem me manter anestesiado como fazem com a maioria desses gênios mórbidos que criam aqui, estão enganados! Eu sou livre! Não preciso me transformar nisso para ser o sucessor de L! A não ser que L seja também uma aberração...!"__ havia um timbre de voz ligeiramente sarcástico nas últimas palavras.

"Quer saber onde eu estava, seu hipócrita? Você já sabe! Naquele dia, depois da aula, você deixou claro que sabia! Todos aqui sabem! Mas, ninguém comenta! Todos aqui são muito conservadores! Acham que sou criança. Mas, eu não sou. Não mais..."

Alguns professores e alguns colegas se aglomeravam no corredor, saindo de suas salas e quartos, despertos pelos gritos de Mello. Olhavam para a porta fechada da sala de Louis.

"Obviamente, está falando isso da boca pra fora! Duvido muito que a instituição Wammy gostasse de perder um aluno brilhante que deduz crimes e tira notas tão altas! Duvido que L mandasse embora um de seus possíveis sucessores..."__ novamente, o timbre sarcástico.

O que Louis respondeu, não foi possível ouvir. Mas, compreendo que deva ter sido algo que tenha tirado todo o pouco controle que ainda restasse em Mello.

"NEAR É PATÉTICO! ELE NÃO É MELHOR DO QUE EU!"__ gritou Mello em plenos pulmões.

Eu permanecia montando um quebra-cabeça no chão. Senti os olhares dos curiosos que acompanhavam a briga sobre mim.

Então, a coisa mais improvável aconteceu. Um silêncio perturbador se instalou no ambiente. Um silêncio adiposo e asfixiante.

As crianças e os adultos se entreolharam confusos. E após um curto intervalo, Mello finalmente deixou a sala de Louis.

Estava de cabeça baixa. Andava rápido, mas sem raiva.

Esbarrou em algumas pessoas quando passou por nós e se trancou em seu quarto, batendo a porta.

Ainda hoje, não tenho conhecimento do que poderia ter deixado Mello subitamente calado. Que resposta teria Louis lhe dado? Que palavras poderiam ter quebrado seu argumento, silenciado seus gritos?

Na hora do jantar, Mello não apareceu. Louis, no entanto, se aproximou de Roger com as mãos nos bolsos. Com seu jeito desleixado. Com sua silhueta curvada.

"Ele não vai mais sair do orfanato. Vai ficar bravo por uns dias e também não vai querer descer para as refeições enquanto souber que estou aqui. Deixem que ele faça o que bem entender. Contanto que não volte a fugir, estou pouco me importando com a sua reação."

Conforme Louis havia dito, Mello não voltou a desaparecer. No entanto, ele permanecia quase a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, saindo apenas para as aulas e conversando pouco com os outros meninos.

Passaram-se duas semanas com esse comportamento infantil de Mello. Depois, ele reapareceu. Como se nada houvesse acontecido. Efusivo.

Mello às vezes podia ser muito inconstante. Mas, não era preciso conhecê-lo profundamente para enxergar algo de suspeito em sua atitude. Acima de tudo, Mello detestava ser contrariado.

Louis, no entanto, não estava intrigado com aquele súbito ressurgimento.

Durante as refeições, com os pés apoiados na cadeira, ele tinha o olhar fixo em Mello.

Louis, Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, Ryuuzaki, Hideki Ryuga ou L parecia ter suas pupilas doentias constantemente grudadas em um de seus possíveis sucessores. Éramos dois em uma constante busca por aquela expressão desvairada, por aquela pele pálida e cabelos desgrenhados.

Porém, algo mais do que simples curiosidade ou vigilância se desenhava na expressão de L enquanto acompanhava os movimentos do órfão mais rebelde da instituição Wammy. Enquanto Mello movia seus lábios respondendo perguntas durante as aulas. Enquanto ele provocava as outras crianças com insultos. Enquanto lambia o chocolate de seus dedos como um gato...

E quanto a Mello...

Ele parecia perfeitamente ciente de toda a atenção que sem esforços atraía para si mesmo. E ainda assim, não podia deixar de observá-lo. Inutilmente, procurava retê-lo.

Ainda hoje, lembro perfeitamente daquele estranho poder que ele encerrava em si mesmo. Minhas recordações me pregam peças e se perrmanecer muito quieto, se eu fechar os olhos, ainda ouço a sua respiração, o ruído de chuva. Ouço também as coisas que não podem ser ditas, que a lógica não alcança, cujo aprendizado chegou de forma tão cruel a mim pelas mãos de Mello. Meu querido. Meu amor.


End file.
